Nunca me dejes ir
by Delilah Lannister
Summary: Stefan piensa en Caroline y en todo lo que han vivido juntos. Ella está a punto de perder una vez más a alguien importante y lo necesita más que nunca. Esta vez él no saldrá corriendo, esta vez él se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importa y de todo lo que está dispuesto a hacer por ella. [Serie de drabbles Steroline. Después del 6x10]
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

_Serie de drabbles de mi pareja favorita de The Vampire Diaries, ambientados después del capítulo 6x10._

_Stefan piensa en Caroline y en todo lo que han vivido juntos. Ella está a punto de perder una vez más a alguien importante y lo necesita más que nunca. Esta vez él no saldrá corriendo, esta vez él se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importa y de todo lo que está dispuesto a hacer por ella._

**NUNCA ME DEJES IR**

By Aurum Black

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§

Los recuerdos habían estado inundando su mente sin piedad aquella noche.

No podía olvidar que esa misma mañana había estado comprando luces de Navidad y después de un día que había parecido interminable se encontraba allí acostado en la obscuridad.

A pesar de que volvía a estar por primera vez en su cama de la mansión Salvatore después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Stefan no podía dejar de dar vueltas en el colchón tratando en vano de conciliar el sueño, pensando una y otra vez en el mismo asunto, dándole vueltas. No podía dejar de pensar en esa persona que había rondado su mente durante las últimas semanas. Por más que lo había intentado, su imagen seguía volviendo a él cuando cerraba los ojos. Por más que se lo había negado a sí mismo, ella seguía reclamando un lugar muy especial e importante en su vida y en su corazón.

Y aunque había hecho todo lo posible por alejarse de ella cuando Damon murió, a pesar de que creía haberse distanciado antes de que sus propios sentimientos comenzaran a confundirse, de alguna forma ella ya se había colado entre todos los hilos sueltos de su ser y se había asentado sin que él se diera cuenta. Por más que había tratado de comenzar una nueva vida no había podido deshacerse de su presencia.

Hasta el recuerdo de Caroline Forbes era inmensamente testarudo y a pesar del tiempo y la distancia se había mantenido firme en su cabeza. Había sido demasiado iluso al creer que podría ganar esa** guerra **contra ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Muy entrada la madrugada Stefan decidió darse por vencido y se levantó de su cama. Había pasado horas enteras mirando el muérdago que colgaba de su ventana sin saber exactamente quién lo había puesto allí. Había estado absorto en la pequeña planta, intentando recordar el momento exacto en el que Caroline había echado raíces en su vida pero no lograba dar con él. Había sido extremadamente sutil la forma en que ella había dejado de ser sólo una persona más de su círculo de amigos a la persona que más lo comprendía y apoyaba en el mundo. Los dos habían estado tan absortos en sus propios problemas y en sus propios dramas de pareja que de algún modo habían encontrado en el otro una vía de escape. Se habían apoyado mutuamente. Él superando a Elena y ella superando a Tyler.

Su amistad se había fortalecido de forma tan espontánea que sin darse cuenta ya se había convertido en algo increíblemente difícil de dejar atrás. Fue hasta que Stefan se encontró lejos que ella supo que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Y fue hasta ese momento cuando él se percató de qué tan profunda era la** invasión** de Caroline en su corazón. Inesperada e inexplicable. Al igual que el muérdago en su ventana.


	3. Chapter 3

Había pensado durante tanto tiempo que Caroline era sólo su amiga y nada más, que lo que tenía con ella era algo muy parecido a lo que había tenido con Lexi. Pero en aquellos días en que había estado lejos, al quedarse mirando la pantalla de su celular, ignorando una llamada tras otra, se había dado cuenta que su amistad era en muchos modos diferente y de cierta forma más especial.

Porque cuando Damon se quedó atascado en el otro lado, Stefan creyó que irse e intentar comenzar una nueva vida sería algo natural. Algo que todos los que habían quedado vivos terminarían haciendo eventualmente ya que no podrían regresar más a Mystic Falls. Algo que había hecho incontables veces a lo largo de su vida y que Lexi nunca le reprochó.

Había creído firmemente que aquello era lo correcto y que tarde o temprano todos los demás lo entenderían, sin embargo fue Caroline la única que nunca se dio por vencida. Y entonces comprendió que las llamadas no cesarían. Porque la conocía más de lo que había creído y tal vez más de lo que había planeado. Sabía perfectamente que ni siquiera el grupo de** brujas** más poderoso podría eliminar la determinación de Caroline Forbes.

Bajó al primer piso de la mansión tan sólo para encontrar que Damon había puesto el árbol de Navidad frente a la chimenea. Stefan sonrió con tristeza al recordar que por algún motivo Caroline prefería las luces pequeñas.


	4. Chapter 4

Se había tomado ya un par de tragos de whisky cuando decidió que debía salir de aquel lugar que denotaba claramente que Caroline no había adornado, pues faltaba su toque perfeccionista en cada ornamento del árbol.

Pensó en ella y en que no debió dejar de estar a su lado a pesar de que le insistió lo contrario. Caroline siempre trataba de mostrarse fuerte aunque por dentro se estuviera quebrando, y no había duda alguna de que en aquellos momentos estaría sintiéndose desfallecer. Después de todo ya había perdido a su padre y ahora el darse cuenta de que su madre también se iría, seguramente la destruiría.

Mientras le dedicaba una última mirada al árbol de Navidad recordó el momento en que le había dicho que su madre estaba enferma y no había forma de curarla. Stefan creía que nunca podría olvidar la forma en que ella lo había aferrado mientras lloraba desconsolada. Se le partía el corazón de tan sólo recordar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo y volvía a él ese frustrante sentimiento de no poder hacer nada por ella más que abrazarla y sostenerla con fuerza.

Stefan estaba completamente seguro de que podría dar cualquier cosa a cambio de que Liz Forbes no estuviera enferma. Podría dar su **honor,** su palabra, su propia vida. Haría lo que fuera para que Caroline no sufriera.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan llegó al hospital cuando el movimiento en el lugar era mínimo así que nadie se percató de su presencia. Las luces y adornos de Navidad decoraban los pasillos lanzando tenues destellos.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Liz se quedó afuera, tan sólo observando. A través de la ventana podía ver la cama en la que la sheriff dormía tranquilamente y a Caroline sentada a su lado, de espaldas a la ventana pero completamente despierta a pesar de la hora que era. Stefan no quiso entrar pues sentía necesario darle su espacio. Sabía que Caroline acudiría a él cuando lo sintiera necesario pero había una fuerza poderosa dentro de sí mismo que lo había llevado hasta allí. Quería asegurarse de que Caroline no estuviera sola en ningún momento. Así que se quedó parado frente a la habitación, mirándola cuidar a su madre. En absoluto silencio la observó casi con devoción, estudiando hasta su menor movimiento, como un** cazador** estudiando a su presa.

Observó las ondas de su rubia cabellera ansiando poder recorrerlas con sus dedos y observó su frágil cuerpo sollozar levemente deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarla y hacer que olvidara todos sus miedos.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Caroline se quedó profundamente dormida, no mucho después, Stefan entró a la habitación con sumo cuidado para no despertar a ninguna de las dos. Las observó notando el enorme parecido que había entre ambas y se sintió intensamente triste. Era demasiado injusto lo que les estaba tocando vivir.

Se acercó a la cama y entonces se percató de que Caroline tenía aferrada la mano de su madre. Tomó una de las mantas en los estantes y se lo pasó por los hombros con cuidado, aguantándose las ganas de darle un beso en el cabello. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de una pequeña bola de nieve navideña entre las manos de ambas mujeres. Al acercar el rostro un poco, descubrió que se trataba de una bola de Mystic Falls. Le tomó dos segundos reconocerla, pues en el pasado le había pertenecido a él.

Enseguida su mente viajó a una navidad de un par de años atrás y recordó aquel** regalo** que le había hecho a Caroline por haber sido su amigo secreto. Sonrió al recordar que ella no había apreciado mucho su regalo en aquel entonces y sin embargo después de tanto tiempo lo seguía conservando. Una agradable calidez inundó su corazón al darse cuenta de que Caroline atesoraba aquel objeto como algo importante.


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan sabía que Liz tenía esperanza en que algo entre él y Caroline pasara, era por eso mismo que le había pedido que les ayudara a decorar su recámara de Withmore con motivos navideños la mañana anterior. Sin embargo dadas las circunstancias era egoísta pensar en algún** romance** cuando su salud se encontraba así de delicada.

Aunque no sabía exactamente qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, a él le bastaba con saber que podría recuperar la amistad de Caroline. Y sabía que la única forma en que podría hacerlo era siendo igual de testarudo que ella. Stefan seguiría insistiendo del mismo modo en que ella lo había hecho antes con él. Caroline se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida y no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil. Iba a apoyarla en absolutamente todo lo que necesitara. Iba a protegerla de todas las formas que estuvieran y no estuvieran a su alcance. La abrazaría hasta que el mundo se acabara, porque finalmente se había dado cuenta de que era ella quien nunca lo había abandonado y él no volvería a dejarla sola nunca más.


	8. Chapter 8

Transcurrió exactamente un año. Liz Forbes había vivido varios meses más de los que le habían pronosticado y lo había hecho dignamente. Caroline la había cuidado con una devoción inusitada y Stefan la había acompañado hasta el final.

Había comenzado en una navidad y había terminado en otra. El ciclo se había completado.

Stefan había pasado todo el tiempo que le había sido posible durante aquel año al lado de aquellas dos mujeres. Había podido disfrutar de los últimos meses de vida de una Liz llena de amor y gracias a ella había aprendido a conocer a Caroline aún más. Y durante ese tiempo nada entre ellos pasó. Nada más que la restauración de su fracturada amistad, convirtiéndose nuevamente en algo sólido y entrañable. Una armadura forjada con los más resistentes metales. Un fruto dorado, una** manzana** brillante que no podría descomponerse. Algo fuerte y lleno de esperanza. Algo que nunca más volvería a romperse, pasara lo que pasara.

Stefan había estado allí para ella cuando más lo había necesitado y ahora sabía que él nunca más la abandonaría.


	9. Chapter 9

A pesar de que Caroline había tenido un año entero para comprender la inminente muerte su madre, cuando esta sucedió, quedó destrozada. Y fue Stefan quien la acunó con todo su cariño, meciéndola entre sus brazos, llorando junto a ella. No había lugar para la **arrogancia** o la vergüenza, puesto que su dolor se había convertido en el de él mismo y ambos corazones sufrían latiendo al mismo compás.

Luego llegaron los demás, pero él fue el primero en estar a su lado y el último también.

Al funeral acudieron muchísimas personas, del pueblo y alrededores. Conocidos de Liz y de Caroline, quienes eran ampliamente apreciadas por la comunidad. Por un momento Stefan pensó en darle su espacio para que Caroline recibiera los pésames y los abrazos y las palabras, pero en cuanto él hizo el amago de alejarse ella lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de él con suavidad, pidiéndole en silencio que no se apartara de su lado. Y él se mantuvo allí, a su costado bajo la nieve decembrina de Mystic Falls la cual le recordaba inevitablemente la bola de nieve que le había regalado a Caroline varias navidades atrás.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando el funeral hubo terminado, se acercó a ellos una figura muy conocida por ambos. El más temido de los **originales** había acudido a darle el pésame a Caroline después de haberse enterado de la muerte de su madre. Todos allí se habían puesto tensos al verlo llegar, pero Klaus no dio señal alguna de perder la compostura. Era obvio que Caroline le importaba lo suficiente y era por eso mismo que Stefan se había sentido intranquilo repentinamente. Sin embargo fue la propia Caroline quien le había apretado la mano cariñosamente, dándole a entender sin palabras que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Klaus por su parte no emitió muchos comentarios, simplemente se limitó a acercarse y darle un afectuosos abrazo a Caroline quien en ningún momento soltó a Stefan. El híbrido sólo le dijo un escueto "Lo siento mucho" y tras darle un beso en la mejilla se separó, no sin antes lograr que el interior de Stefan ardiera de celos. Klaus simplemente le sonrió cordialmente tras dirigir su vista a sus manos entrelazadas y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mirándolo con afecto, para luego dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

Si bien entendía aquello, era como si Klaus les hubiera dado su aprobación. Ese era un verdadero milagro de Navidad.


	11. Chapter 11

Por la noche Caroline no quiso quedarse en su propia casa, completamente triste, asaltada por el recuerdo de su madre. Stefan se había ofrecido a quedarse en su casa como lo había hecho incontables veces a lo largo del último año, pero fue ella quien negándose había preferido quedarse en la **mansión** Salvatore.

Fue ella también quien había decidido quedarse en la habitación de Stefan y le había pedido que se quedara con ella. Él la había abrazado en la obscuridad, sólo interrumpida por las luces navideñas que adornaban el exterior y gracias a las cuales podía observar la piel pálida de Caroline quien aquella noche había vuelto a llorar sobre su pecho.

Él la aferró con fuerza durante un tiempo que le pareció indefinido mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos. Él limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, mirándola fijamente, recordando en un segundo cientos de momentos. Pensó en la primera vez que había tomado su rostro de esa forma y la había mirado directamente. Había sido cuando le había dicho cómo controlar su ansiedad de sangre y serenar su rostro, hacía tantos años ya.

De alguna forma supo que Caroline pensaba en exactamente lo mismo. Y entonces ella se acercó a el y lo besó. Simplemente rozó con suavidad sus labios y casi de inmediato se separó. Pero él no pudo evitar romper esa pequeña distancia y esta vez fue él quien la besó.


	12. Chapter 12

Habían dormido abrazados sin compartir más que tiernos besos bajo el muérdago de la ventana de Stefan, sin embargo él sabía que aquello estaba sólo comenzando. Habían pasado por tanto y todo lo habían ido superando, juntos. Y era así como esperaba y confiaba que su futuro fuera. Despertando todas las mañanas con ella a su lado. El siguiente **año** y todos los años de su vida inmortal.

Había tardado más de lo esperado y había necesitado de que muchas circunstancias se combinaran para que terminara de darse cuenta que era Caroline la persona indicada para él. La persona que había buscado durante años y había creído encontrar antes pero se había equivocado una y otra vez. Al final era ella quien sacaba lo mejor de sí mismo, era ella quien lo hacía sonreír de forma tan natural y espontánea. Se había vuelto su mejor amiga casi sin darse cuenta y luego se había ganado su corazón como algo más que eso.

De pronto sintió un cariño inmenso inundar su corazón al verla removerse entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar estrecharla con fuerza, para luego darle un beso tierno en los labios. Ella despertó suspirando y entonces él le susurró muy bajo:

-Caroline Forbes, nunca me dejes ir.

-Nunca -le respondió ella rodeándolo con sus brazos.


End file.
